Too Young To Die
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: He can't take it anymore. He can no longer stand the hate that he receives on a daily basis. It has become too much and he's finally reaching his breaking point. Will anyone save him before it's too late? For Anti Bullying one shot day


_"He looks like a girl."_

_"He looks like he wears makeup."_

_"What does his girlfriend see in him? She's way too pretty for him."_

_"I know, right? He's definitely not good enough for her."_

_"I bet he has cheated on her."_

James reads every comment below the Pop Tiger article about Big Time Rush, horrified by some of the things that people are saying about him. Could all the things they say about him be true? The funny thing is, the comments about his looks aren't the ones that hurt. It's the ones about him and Jenna, his amazing girlfriend of one year. She always tells him that she loves him, yet everyone on the internet seems to think that she should be with anyone else. He loves Jenna more than any other girl that he has ever dated. She's sweet, funny, smart, beautiful, and she's not interested in the Hollywood lifestyle. She's only famous because she's dating him, but she's not a singer or an actress. She's attending college at UCLA.

And that last person...Why would he or she say that James cheated on Jenna. He would never do that to her. Yeah, he's been known for being a player, but he would never do anything to hurt Jenna. That girl means the world to him and he would never do anything to lose her. In the past year that they've been together, they've fallen completely in love. For some some reason, online haters seem to get pure joy out of bullying him and making comments about his player reputation. Don't they see that he loves Jenna?

He wipes his tearful eyes and goes to his Facebook page. The first comment he sees makes his heart shatter even more.

_"Why don't you go and die already? No one cares about you anymore."_

That's when the tears start falling. He has seen plenty of mean comments, but he has never had someone wish death on him. He doesn't even know what to do say about this. What does that person want him to do? Committ suicide? He has always promised himself that no matter how bad things got, he would never try to take his own life. His parents divorced when he was eleven and his dad remarried ten months later. That hurt so much, but he never once thought about ending his life. However, if people really hate him so much, maybe he should give that a second thought.

He clenches his jaw and grabs the picture on his bedside table. He took Jenna to the hockey rink a couple months ago and they took a picture together. He has his arm around Jenna's shoulders, holding her close, while she kisses his cheek. Why does she love him? Apparently, some idiot on the internet says that no one cares about him anymore.

He takes the picture and stands up, storming out of the bedroom.

He walks down the hallway and toward the doorway leading to the staircase. He's done. He can't take the constant bullying from his haters. He thought that he would be able to handle the Hollywood scene, but he was so wrong. He can't handle anything anymore. His own friends can make a good natured joke and he'll feel like crying because it reminds him of the mean things the haters say. He doesn't wanna leave Jenna or his friends or his family, but he just can't do this anymore. He needs to get away from the pain.

He runs up the stairs and pushes the door open, stepping onto the rooftop. He lets the door slam behind him and he walks to the edge of the roof, staring at the concrete below him. He stares at the picture of him and Jenna, sobbing quietly. Still holding the picture, he takes his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, typing a message to his girl.

_Goodbye, baby_

_I love you_

_Love, James_

He returns his attention to the ground, stepping closer to the ledge. He starts to put one foot over it when he hears someone shout his name. It sounds like Jenna, but there's no way that it's real. Why would Jenna be able to make it to him in enough time? He barely sent her the text about a minute ago. Besides, he doesn't see why she would care about him. Everyone else can find a lot of reasons why she wouldn't. Yeah, she tells him that she loves him and cares about him, but how is he suppose to know that her feelings are real?

Suddenly, he finds himself being pulled away from the ledge and into a pair of comforting arms. He looks up just enough to see Jenna's heartbroken face. He sobs as she lowers them both to the ground, crying in dispair. Why did she save him? Why? He doesn't understand. Doesn't he deserve to die? Everyone hates him, right? There's a lot wrong with him, isn't there?

"Jay, what were you doing?" Jenna asks tearfully.

"No one cares about me anymore." James sobs, burying his face in her shoulder. He feels her stroking his hair, which is becoming wet with Jenna's tears.

"That's crazy, Jay." Jenna whispers, kissing the top of his head. "A lot of people care about you."

"Not according to _them_." James says weakly, taking a shaky breath.

"What? Jay, please tell me that you're not talking about those jerks on the internet." Jenna murmurs, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"I am." James says softly. "They all say that I look like a girl, that you're too good for me, and that I should die."

"Hey, don't worry about them." Jenna says gently. "They don't even know you."

"Yeah," James says with a weak smile. "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have much to say, except that bullying, any kind of bullying, is wrong. It doesn't matter if it's in person or on the internet. Bullying hurts people and can unfortunately push them to extremes such as suicide or even to the point of trying to harm someone else. Bullying needs to stop NOW<strong>


End file.
